monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chramine(New World)
Chramine is a monster first introduced in Monster Hunter Online and later makes an unexpected appearance in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 6.0 as the update's Flagship Monster. This monster looks very different from the original Chramine in Monster Hunter Online and looks like its original concept art. Physiology Chramine has tiny purple, light brown, and or black feathers all over its body, some of its feathers are very visible. It has a visible red sac under its neck that it uses to hold large amounts of salt and slime. Its fan-like tail is similar to Qurupeco's but with different markings on the tail itself. Its wings are very similar to Yian Kut-Ku's and its beak has a crest similar to a shoe-bill stork. Habitat Chramine can only be found living in the Salt Plains. Attacks and Moves High Rank Attacks and Moves Chramine shares attacks with Yian Garuga and Qurupeco. *Puff* Hi!: When Chramine first notices a hunter in an area, it will fly into the air and dive down to the ground. After diving on to the ground, Chramine will flap its wings and send salt flying around it before roaring at the hunter. When it roars, it will send the salt clouds at hunters and than turn towards the first hunter it saw and battling the hunters. This roar requires High Grade Earplugs and the salt clouds cause Salty. Salt Scooping: Chramine will dig its beak into the ground and scoop up the salty dirt before storing it in its the sac. It stores the salt in its sac for later use and to use it some of its attacks. Feather Discharge: Chramine will begin to shake its body and send tiny feathers flying around the air around it. It will than use its fan-like tail to send the feathers farther away from it, floating around it in a complete circle. These feathers will slowly decrease a hunter's health by just standing in them and in G-Rank this attack causes Magnet in Rage Mode. Salty Surprise: It will dance from side to side like Qurupeco before flapping its wing violently. When it begins to flap its wings, it will make clouds of salt around it that make it hard to see it. As the clouds are flapped up by the wind, Chramine will stick its beak into the ground before flying up into air and spitting a huge glob of slime on the ground. This slime explodes much faster than Brachydios' slime due to the salt and iron combining with it and causes both Slimeblight and Salty. Hovering: Similar to the Qurupeco, it can hover in the air and fight from the sky. Fanning Tail: While hovering in the air, Chramine will swing its tail forward towards hunters and use its fan-like tail to send a dust cloud of salt at hunters while using its tail to stun hunters with wind. This attack causes Salty and Wind Press. Slime Soaker: As Chramine hovers in the air, Chramine will rear its head back and spit a beam of slime from its mouth in a similar manner to Berukyurosu as it follows one of the hunters. As it finishes the attack, the slime will slowly get smaller before the stains on the ground all at once explode. This attack causes Slimeblight. Slimy Bite: Chramine will fly in front of one of the hunters before biting downwards, much like the Azure Rathalos(3rd Gen.). As it bites down, slime will be splattered from its beak down on to the ground before the slime quickly explodes. This attack causes Slimeblight. Rage Mode: Chramine will swing its fan-like tail and spin a complete circle before roaring angrily at the hunters. Its fan-like tail will change to blue and its throat will change blue. Triple Electrical-Slime Ball: In a similar fashion to Yian Garuga, Chramine will spit three electrical balls of slime in three different directions in front of it while its enraged at hunters. This attack causes Thunder Poleblight. Electrical Spinning Tail Flip: Chramine will backup slowly before tail flipping in the air like Rathian and than flipping multiple times in the air in place with lightning surging from its tail. This attack causes Thunder Poleblight. G-Rank Attacks and Moves Salt Scooping Charge: Chramine will charge forward at the hunters much like Yian Garuga but will scoop its beak down on the ground while charging to pick up salt and store it in its sac for later attacks. Hidden Mines: Chramine will greatly inflate its sac with salt from the ground and spit up large amounts of slime into the ground. This slime will slowly rise from underground and explode very quickly like a land mine. Hunters sense where the slime is by looking for green spots on the ground in the zone. This attack causes Salty and Slimeblight. Slime Bomber: As it hovers in the air, Chramine will fly forward and scoop up salt from the ground with its beak before flying backwards. As it flies backwards, it will spit up a large trail of slime on the ground to stop the hunters in their track, dealing large amounts of damage and causing Slimeblight. Keep Your Eye On The Birdy!: If a hunter hops on Chramine's back, Chramine will begin to drool slime on the ground from its beak and as it swings wildly to get hunters off its back, it will swing bits of the slime on the ground as a hazard for nearby hunters and to deter the rest of them from getting closer to it. This minor counter causes Slimeblight. Magnetic Attraction: Chramine's feathers, sac, and tail will begin to glow blue and it will slowly attract nearby metal to its body to increase its defense. The metal will cover its legs, wings, tail, and head. As it attracts the metal, it will shock its body with electricity for defense against hunters. This move causes Magnet and Thunder Poleblight. Metal Nest: Chramine will charge its body with lightning and it will attract metal around it to act as a shield against predators. It will attract the metal and place each piece on the ground, slowly building the nest. It takes 15 seconds for Chramine to finish building the nest and this strangely is an attack. When Chramine is finished building the nest, Chramine will walk in and seat in the nest before yawning. After a few seconds, Chramine will fly up and spit slime on the nest. The slime will than explode, sending multiple shards of the metal nest at nearby hunters. The shards will cause Magnet. Chramine will than land and attract the metal shards while also pulling in hunters with the Magnet status. When all the shards are pulled in close, Chramine will unleash a violent shock from its body that causes Thunder Poleblight to hunters and sends the shards flying again at hunters. Metal Arrows: Chramine will look at the pieces of metal covering certain parts of its body before tearing the metal off its body and throwing it on the ground. It will pick up the metal by using electromagnetism and use the magnetism to send the metal flying up into the air like a barrage of arrows. This attack causes Magnet. Pretty! Pretty! Shiny! Shiny!: If a shiny is dropped on the ground by anything, including by itself, it will immediately pick up that shiny and put it on its back. This prevents hunters from picking up a shiny that was dropped. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -30 *Water +5 *Ice -5 *Thunder +20 *Dragon -15 Skills: Ore Magnet, Bio Master, Spectre's Whim, and Distraction Gunner Set *Fire -25 *Water +10 *Ice 0 *Thunder +25 *Dragon -10 Skills: Ore Magnet, Bio Master, Spectre's Whim, and Distraction Notes *Chramine sometimes attack villages due to seeing shiny metal in some villages. **Similar to some real birds, Chramines are attracted to shiny things. *Each Chramine has a different shaped beak from each other and different markings on their tail. **It turns out that there are eight species of Chramine living in the Salt Plains. *Chramine's beak and wings can be broken. *Chramine are considered to be one of the strangest Bird Wyverns. *Chramine are constantly seen storing salt in their neck sac due to the salt being needed to help ignite the slime they use and to increase the speed of the slime's explosion. When angered, Chramine will combine electricity with their slime, making it twice as deadly. *Chramine couples will rebuild a nest up to twenty times until its to their liking. *Chramine eat roots, plants, stones, small animals, and young Apceros. *To cool down in the heat of the Salt Plains, Chramine will bath in mud puddles, which can lead in to confrontations with Barroth. *'Ore Magnet' is a unique skill found on some monster sets that belong to a monster that uses electromagnetism. **This skill allows hunters to gather all the ore in a single mining spot with a single hit of the pickaxe. *High Rank Chramine are premature adults that haven't learnt how to truly control their Thunder Pole Element while the G-Rank Chramine are adults who have learnt how to truly control their Thunder Pole Element along with Magnetism. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:BannedLagiacrus